Detention my Version
by Faire101
Summary: A clean SasuNaru. I tried.
1. Chapter 1

I used **Veltana's**idea, with permission of course, and changed it. Dedicated to Eternal Grey. I tried?

* * *

Konoha boarding school was in the outskirts of Konoha. It was a big mansion with hallways and rooms and Uzumaki Naruto always got lost on his ways to class. And since his roommate Kiba didn't have the same classes as he did, he often got late when he had no one to show him the way.  
But this time he wasn't late because of him getting lost.  
His jaws were close-bitten as he ran to the gym hall. The algebra teacher had kept him after class to yell at him for always being late. He couldn't help if he got lost, but the teacher didn't believe him.  
He quickly changed his clothes and ran out in the hall. He released a breath when he saw that the class hadn't started yet. He looked around the room for someone he knew and started to walk towards the other side of the hall to sit himself down next to Shikamaru.  
Halfway there a ball hit him in the back of his head and he spun round to see who it was. He saw Sakura and her little gang of popular girls giggle and next to them stood Uchiha Sasuke and his gang of popular boys. The raven had an evil smile on his face and looked challenging at Naruto.  
He picked up the ball and walked over to the little gang and pushed the ball into the Uchiha's chest. "I believe this is yours?" he asked.  
The raven continued to smile and took the ball and played with it a bit. "Did you want something?" Naruto asked and stared into the ravens black orbs. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said "No, just wanted to see your reaction." The girls giggled even more.  
Naruto felt his face turn red by anger. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and jerked it. Even thought their faces were inches from each other the blond boy almost screamed "You don't do that!"  
Sasuke's eyes got wide in surprise but then he was his calm old self again. "Let go of me dobe" he said and tried to pull away.  
Everyone a mile from where they were standing could hear Sakura cry out "Naruto! Let go of Sasuke-kun!"  
In his mind Sasuke didn't really want to pull away. He felt the blond boy's smell and he really liked it. And those blue eyes; he wanted to drown in them. Naruto let him go but stood still staring at Sasuke.  
The raven brushed his collar as if he had gotten dirt on it. Then without warning he pushed Naruto hard in the chest.  
Naruto fell hard to the ground and the air went out his lungs. "Don't ever touch me again. Get it?" said Sasuke and hoped that it didn't show in his eyes that he wanted it more than ever.  
Naruto stood up and stared at the raven with a look that could kill. He pushed Sasuke's shoulder and said "I can touch you how much I want. Get it?"  
The raven looked mad as hell and he was just about to punch Naruto in the face when the sound of a whistle broke through the air, followed by the voice of their teacher "Uchiha! Uzumaki!" he yelled, then came up to them and pushed them away from each other "Stop acting like four year olds! If you're seventeen then act like it!"  
Naruto gave the raven a last look then turned away.

This lesson they were suppose to play doge ball and both Sasuke and Naruto made their best effort to hit one another. In the end both of them ended up having to go to detention. On their way there the both pretended like the other one didn't exist. Sasuke did his best to make it seem that way anyway, but he was well aware of the blond boy that walked next to him, smelling of soup and axe.  
They handed their detention notes to the teacher on watch and sat down in empty seats. Except the teacher they were all alone. Naruto got bored after five minutes and took up a piece of paper, a pen and his IPod from his bag, he put on his head phones and started to draw.  
Sasuke tried to look at what he was doing but there were too many empty seats between them.  
Suddenly the teacher's cell phone rang. He picked it up and after answering "Hi darling" his eyes got wider and wider and then he said "okay I'll be right there" He rushed to his feet and collected his stuff from the desk. He turned to the two boys and said "My wife is having a baby and I have to go. But you two will be all right. Right?"  
Since Naruto had his headphones on he didn't hear anything, but Sasuke answered that they would be and then the teacher was gone.

Now is my chance thought Sasuke and walked over to Naruto and stood on the other side of Naruto's bench. Naruto looked up and took off his headphones. "What are you drawing?" Sasuke asked and took the chair from the bench behind him, turned it and sat down.  
"What do you care?" asked the blond boy and tried to cover it up, but Sasuke grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a drawing of two boys kissing. Naruto's face turned red and he quickly took it back and put it down in his bag. "That's some nice drawing" the raven said and looked at Naruto with an evil grin. Or at least Naruto thought it was evil, but you could never know when it came to Uchiha Sasuke. He turned even redder at the sight of it, but then an angry and confused look appeared in his eyes. "What? No name calling? No making fun of me for drawing? I bet you think it's girly to draw" the last part he mumbled out. Sasuke just shook his head "I wish I could draw that good. Want to tell me who those two were?"  
Naruto shook his head wildly and just looked down at his hands, pretending to check his nails for dirt. Sasuke leaned forward and tried to look up in the blond boys face. "Please tell me? I won't tell anybody I swear. On my honor of an Uchiha" the last part made Naruto twitch in surprise. He had heard stories about Sasuke swearing on his honor of an Uchiha and that meant that he was dead serious.  
Naruto turned his face towards the Uchiha and look into his big black orbs. Naruto felt some uncomfortable with his own face so close to Sasuke's. He stood up and walked to the windows and stared at the sky. He was soo not telling Sasuke. Sasuke walked to Naruto and pushed him into the wall holding him down. "Who are they?", Sasuke demanded. Naruto replied in a tiny whisper, "S-Sai…and..you... he asked me to draw it okay! Now let go!" "Eww," Sasuke shrieked jumping away from Naruto.

Naruto raised his brow "Did you say Eww in a high shrilly girl voice," Naruto laughed," good thing I had my iPod recording your reaction right!" Sasuke's jaw drops to the floor: Wha what just happened? " Simple. It was a dare; the great Uzumaki doesn't get detention! I Lost a bet had to record your reaction. As if A: I draw yaoi stuff and even if I did with you around, or B: Sai would care, about anyone. Funniest thing I ever saw" Naruto replied not even trying to hold back his laughter. "I'll kill you Uzumaki!" Sasuke Shouted. Naruto put his hand up to make a barrier between him and Sasuke. "And what about you, I dared someone to go through your locker. What's with the scribbles of dudes holding hands?" Naruto questioned pulling one out of his backpack and handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke began to stutter"I-I". Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and ran out detention.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A oneshot maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this really does happen. I have hit my head on locker doors a lot. It hurts like heck so don't do it. **BOLD** is in a characters head. I don't own Naruto; if I did Naruto would suck. Remember this was supposed to be a oneshot, but its not.

* * *

'**I need something, something against Naruto**' Sasuke thought running through the corridors of the school, '**Something big something like….I know Sasuke grinned confidently**. Just then Sasuke crashed into someone, running in the opposite direction. They both went flying. '**Nooo**' Sasuke screamed silently to himself, for he had forgotten what his idea was, **'Im gonna kill this kid!**' Sasuke stood up and banged his head into a locker door.

Naruto got up wrinkling his nose trying to remove that funny feeling he gets in his nose around Sasuke. **'It's your nose telling you something bad is going to happen, something bad always happens around that Uchiha'**, Shikamaru had told him. Shikamaru has a tendency to be right…about everything. The bell rang and Naruto ran out of detention. **'Well that's just awesome, lost'** Naruto thought to himself. Naruto saw what he thought looked like familiar enough. "My class", Naruto said urgently running around franticly ending up in front of his class by chance. "Aint that something, late again" Naruto sighed walking into class. **'The teacher's late? So cool' **Naruto cheered in his head.

"Yo Naruto" Choji said waving his hand franticly trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto nodded and jogged up the steps and sat next to Choji. "Did you hear what happened to Sasuke" Choji asked. "I don't really care what happened to that **", Naruto scoffed. "But he's in the Infirmary", Choji tried again. "The infirmary", Naruto asked questionably. "Sakura found him outside of the gym paralyzed and covered in needles. Nothing permanent just certain points were he can't move, so sadly no major injuries, just cuts and bruises." Choji said sadly. Naruto laughed a little at Choji's want for the dead Uchiha. **'I don't want Sasuke to die' 'yes I do' 'No' 'Why am I having a conversation in my head' 'cuz you want Sasu to be your Uke' 'not the gay thoughts again' 'you looove the gay thoughts' 'no I don-', **Naruto was having a conversation in his head when Choji said "Love your drawing can I keep it?" Naruto looked down realizing he unconsciously had a made a doodle of Sasuke beaten to a pulp in the infirmary. "Sure take it", Naruto said passing the paper to Choji. "I hate that Uchiha", Choji read the caption on the picture aloud.

Sasuke sneezed. "Someone somewhere is talking about you", Haku said. Sasuke stared at the kid before him. Sasuke made a sudden grab for Haku's mask. Haku grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Not now, not yet" Haku said simply. Sasuke jerked his arm quickly hoping to make Haku fall off his perch on the counter, but Haku let go and Sasuke rolled off the bed and fell on the floor. Haku giggled behind his mask as Sasuke yowled in pain. "Son of a batch o cookies" Sasuke growled as he dragged himself back onto the bed, some of his body parts were still numb. Haku grinned as he crossed his legs and began to do what seemed to be meditating. **'Meditating' **Sasuke thought curiously eyeing Haku. Sasuke sat up and turned around getting stabbed in the bum by a rogue needle. "Fudger" Sasuke cursed. Haku opened one eye and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke lay there with his bum in the air and one of Haku's needles sticking out in the air. 'Oops' Haku thought. "Unghhhhh", Sasuke groaned "My legs and most of my toes are asleep and now I have a needle sticking out my rump. Could this get any worse?" Orochimaru walked in to see Sasuke in agony. "Oh Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru cried running for his beloved Sasuke "want me to get it out?" Haku chuckled a bit inside at the shock and fear on Sasuke's face. Then it struck him, that's how he looked when his father tried to kill him.

On a whim Haku threw his needles so they pinned Orochimaru to the wall. He then grabbed Sasuke and carried him potato sack style over his shoulder out of the clinic. "What the hello" Sasuke screamed flailing his arms wildly. "Want me to paralyze those too", Haku asked. Sasuke stopped flailing but told Haku angry, unnecessary things nonstop in his ear. Haku had long ago tuned Sasuke out when he demanded "At least tell me where we're going!" Haku made a sharp left. Haku swiftly dropped Sasuke on the stomach. "What the fiddle sticks man? We past 18 restrooms already" Sasuke roared angrily. "We're being followed" Haku replied dragging Sasuke into the boy's resroom. "By who" Sasuke asked. "One pink haired girl and male with brown waist length hair" Haku replied heading off again holding Sasuke the piggy back way.

'**Sakura and Neji, Haku won't go far with Neji on his trail'** Sasuke thought. Neji suddenly appeared and blocked their path. "Sasuke! WTF! Skipping! WITHOUT ME TO HANG WITH THE NEW KID! YOUR SUCH AN **WHOLE! " Neji screamed. Sasuke would of knocked Neji's block off if his legs weren't still paralyzed and would of gave him more than his own two cents if Haku hadn't decided to press a pressure point on his neck locking his jaw. Sasuke sent death glares at Neji.

"Neji Leave Sasuke-kun alone", Sakura said panting, grinning proudly in between breaths for she finally found them. Neji crossed his arms and lifted his chin. Leaning against the wall Neji asked, more like demanded, "What's your name new kid?" "Haku", Haku replied without emotion, which Neji thought meant Haku was saying he doesn't fear him. "You seem to know Sasuke, take him to class", Haku said tossing Sasuke at Neji. Neji sidestepped making Sasuke fall to the ground and skid into a wall. "You idiot", Sakura screamed punching Neji into the wall. "Oh Sasuke-kun", Sakura whimpered at how defenseless Sasuke looked.

Haku then remembered the needle in Sasuke's rump. Haku casually walked past Sasuke and swiftly yanked the needle out of Sasuke's bum. Sasuke glared in pain then felt his legs awakening. Sasuke jumped up, knocking Sakura over, and ran after Haku, who had walked off after removing the needle from his rear end. Sasuke thought '**Ima tackle that guy down. Thinks he so hot… Naruto's hot. Really hot, I wish he-**', Sasuke saw Haku. Sasuke ran after Haku trying to knock him down football tackle style only to run through the illusion into a wall. "You haven't learned" Haku said matter of factly before disappearing in a puff of smoke, as the bell rang.

"Got the goods" TenTen pleaded. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Naruto's ipod. "After school", Naruto answered switching out his books. "I need an up! Nature manipulation was such a drag" TenTen complained. "A drag", Naruto repeated shaking his head, "You're spending too much time with Shikamaru". "So", TenTen huffed, "How are you going to do it?" "Simple. Rock Lee will distract Gai-sensie. Menma will sweet-talk us into the news room. Then Sumaru will play the video on all in the school."Naruto replied as they walked into class. "Okay but the are all off after announcements." TenTen said slowly. "That my job" Naruto assured her taking a seat in the middle row. "So I'm not in it" TenTen whined. "I was waiting for you to ask." Naruto grinned.


End file.
